


The Archangel's Command

by TheHollaStanley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Wings, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Servants, Slow Burn, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHollaStanley/pseuds/TheHollaStanley
Summary: Aziraphale thought he felt strange as the demon came up to him, it was an urge to submit and follow orders without saying a word. A feeling most archangels gave him, but certainly not at this level.With this small interaction a chain of events unfolded that would lead to a reshaping of Heaven and Hell, though neither if them knew this at the time, nor would they ever know."Raphael." Aziraphale mumbled under his breath as the demon approached.





	The Archangel's Command

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction! :D  
> It's not beta read, but I did my best to make it enjoyable! If you see any mistakes please tell me!
> 
> Have a good read!

_The Before_  
_4004 BC_  
_???_

* * *

It started millennia ago when an Angel previously tasked with watching over the Garden of Eden fell, the fallen angel most commonly known as Raphael. Most people would believe that to be his only name, however, most people didn't know who he had become after The Fall.

The demon known as "Crowley," resented his before-The-Fall name, it was a name of holiness and power, a name that was commanding and he felt as it was demeaning to the other angels as he was in heaven. He was one of the only two archangels to fall.

With his fall a new Angel was given the undertaking to guard the Garden of Eden, an angel created for the one tasked before.

This Angel's name was "Aziraphale," or "Of-Raphael," as he called himself when he was alone. It was often when that happened, as his days in heaven were bland and devoid of any color besides white and occasionally cream. When he was given his new task, however, he was tremendously excited. He thought he may be able to live up to his Angel's wishes if he were to take his previous assignment.

He thought he would be alone throughout the assignment, dull colors and quiet just like heaven, but it wasn't like that at all to him! The beautiful greens popped out against his eyelids that made him want to see more and more until he could see every color the world had to offer. The colors weren't the only thing he was wrong about though.

It was a short few cycles before he realised something else was, quite literally, _slithering_ around Eden. Although snakes surely existed at this time, Aziraphale had never seen a snake so large! It intrigued him, frankly. It was only after he gave away his flaming sword to help protect the humans that he found that this snake was a demon. The one who would be known as the "Original Tempter," for the next millenia.

Aziraphale thought he felt strange as the demon came up to him, it was an urge to submit and follow orders without saying a word. A feeling most archangels gave him, but certainly not at this level.

With this small interaction a chain of events unfolded that would lead to a reshaping of Heaven and Hell, though neither if them knew this at the time, nor would they ever know.

"Raphael." Aziraphale mumbled under his breath as the demon approached.

If the demon heard him he made no move to correct him, even if Aziraphale knew that's who he was. _Was_ being the key term here, and even if the demon was no longer in the Hierarchy of Angel's, Aziraphale still wanted to follow him like he was. And tha was the start of a 6000 year long friendship.

* * *

_London_  
_1625_

* * *

Aziraphale had been friends with Crowley for centuries now, and no matter how difficult it was for him to do so, he still remained his friend. It was shocking Crowley had no idea the effect he had on the angel, considering everytime the demon asked for something (at least something that wouldn't put his life in immediate danger) the Angel would provide it. Or do his best to anyway.

"Aziraphale," Crowley said.

The Angel in question froze at the sound of his name coming off Crowley's tongue. Aziraphale waited for a command.

"Angel?"

"Yes?" He responded.

"Are you okay?" Crowley asked.

Aziraphale knew he needed to tell him, he tried and tried for centuries but something would not let him. Instead of saying anything of the sort Aziraphale simply smiled as bright as he could and nodded.

It surprised him Crowley couldn't see through it, perhaps he didn't want to and that's why Aziraphale couldn't speak up.

"If you sssay so, angel." Crowley said at last.

Aziraphale went back to sipping on his wine, as he was doing before, thinking about how things could be if he spoke up. He thought about it a lot recently.

"Well that'ss enough wine for today, wouldn't you ssssay Aziraphale?" Crowley croaked suddenly, a slight hiss to his words.

Before Aziraphale had a chance to respond for himself, his lips moved for him, "I believe so, my dear." They said.

And so they both did their usual routine of draining the alcohol from their system. Which, to an outsider, would look funny with the expressive faces they made as they did so.

"Oh! That rush of soberness always makes me feel lightheaded" Aziraphale grumbled as he plopped over in his chair.

"I feel you there, angel."

The demon stretched his limbs out wide, yawning as he did so, and flopped back down like he was boneless. Which, at the moment, was probably true.

"I'm going home Aziraphale, don't wait up for me" Crowley said before grabbing his stuff and heading out Aziraphale's temporary home.

He didn't give much time for Aziraphale to respond, leaving the Angel to dwell on how to take that * _command_ *, which he was now taking very literally. And what he concluded effected him much more than he'd like to admit.

_"I'll come back soon, don't wake up for me until I come back"_

And Aziraphale had to follow that command. He didn't wake up until Crowley came back to London, living through the decades in a dreamless slumber, undisturbed.

And if Aziraphale feared sleeping and avoided it at all cost afterwards, who had to know?

* * *

_London_  
_1862_  
_St James Park_

* * *

"I have lots of other people to fraternize with!" Crowley hissed, which he knew was a lie but he wasn't about to admit that to Aziraphale.

Aziraphale had to do everything in his power not to give into what his body, and mind, was telling him to do.  
_"GIVE IT TO HIM, GIVE IT TO HIM, PROVIDE, PROVIDE,"_  
Aziraphale stomped away throwing the slip of paper as he went, he didn't want himself getting ideas later.

Needless to say, Aziraphale was angry, but also worried. Had Crowley actually been wanting it for insurance? What lengths would he go to get it?

It was exactly a century and five years later that he got his answer.

And this time he couldn't stop himself from giving the holy water to Crowley, he didn't want him to be in danger for something he could've provided easily. And it, again, took all his power to refuse his offers.

* * *

_The Beginning of the Rest of Their Lives_  
_3 weeks after Armageddon-Not_

* * *

Aziraphale had been dreading the day he needed to reopen the bookshop, surely anyone who's been in his situation deserves a year long nap? Then again, Aziraphale doesn't sleep anymore. It's a good thing he doesn't need it.

It hadn't even been five minutes of opening when the bell ontop the door had rung, signaling someone had entered the shop.

"Angel! It's good to see you're doing well." Crowleys voice rang through the shop, bringing a feeling if warmth a long with it.

"Crowley." He responded (lovestruck).

The demon in question walked around nodding at random shelves of books. It's almost like he was checking for something, whatever it was Aziraphale had no idea.

"I love what you've done with the place, really, it looks-"

"Why are you here, Crowley?" Aziraphale cut in.

"What?"

Aziraphale mumbled under his breath, disappointed in himself for snapping. Aziraphale disreagarded whatever he was doing at the moment and walked towards the demon.

"I apologise, my dear. Things have been quite stressful after everything." Aziraphale said.

Crowley nodded in understanding, "You could sleep you know? Really clears my head up when I do it."

Aziraphale shivered, "I prefer not to," he said simply.

He nodded once again and plopped over on the Angel's comfy sofa, making himself at home as usual.

Before Aziraphale had the chance to continue any sort of conversation a costumer walked in, and he was once again dragged back into reality that he needed to _work_ again.

"A new museum exhibit opened across town," Crowley said at one point.

Aziraphale hummed not really listening.

"We can go to it, if you'd like"

The hope in his voice knocked the Angel off his feet. It had been months since he had the feeling of being commanded, and here it was again. He clenched his jaw trying to force himself to say something other then * _"yes"_ * but to no avail.

"Of course, my dear. Do you have a time in mind?"

With that Crowley seemed to brighten and started explaining in detail about the exciting parts. The words flowed out of his lips like water flows off ducks. * _Ducks_ *, Aziraphaled laughed to himself.

That's how exactly 3 days later, with a lot of agonizing costumers, stress, and wine in between, they ended up at the opening museum exhibit.

"The Archs Command."

"An over-exaggerated name I'm sure," Aziraphale said. Something about this nagged at the back of his head though, like it was fimilar.

Crowley and Aziraphale walked closer, watching the speaker give information to the crowd around him. He was blowing out every syllable to make it more exciting.

"-And with that God said, 'follow, follow, Angel of mine. For you were made for another!'" The speaker boomed.

Crowley wasn't usually one interested in these things, but it seemed like something that would ease the Angel so he brought it up anyways. He was just glad that Aziraphale was less stressed lately.

"-Raphael, Raphael!' She told the Angel. 'Follow him!'"

Crowley remembered this name of course, and he scoffed silently. _"What the fuck is this?"_ he asked himself.

Crowley seemed to be so wrapped up in his own thoughts he did not notice his Angel frozen beside him.

"I believe that's enough to see here, dear," The Angel in question said, a slight quiver to his voice.

Crowley looked at him once before looking up at the painting the speaker was going on about. It didn't look that important, or even good for that matter, but something was telling him to stay and learn more.

"-With a blow of wind God sent this new Angel down to take the place their master left open for them!"

 _"Master?"_ Crowley thought.

"I really do think we should go, my dear." Aziraphale urged as he tried to pull Crowley away from the exhibit.

"Just hold on, Aziraphale."

And with that command Aziraphale froze. Crowley took no notice.

"-'The Angel who's wings were black as night and hung the stars! Raphael, Raphael! Your severant awaits you!' God screamed!"

It took him a few long, embarrassing, moments to realise what was happening. And then it took him an even longer moment to realise Aziraphale was gone.

 _"Fuck."_ he thought.

* * *

The bookshop was a _mess_. Papers thrown everywhere, and books clearly thrown off their shelves in several places. Crowley was glad it wasn't on fire again. He shivered slightly.

"Angel?" Crowley echoed into the dark building. No answer.

The demon stepped over piles of books and papers, doing his best to fix what he could as he did so, making his way to the back of the bookshop.

"Aziraphale?"

"Go away, Crowley," The Angel sniffled.

Crowley softened, just slightly. He had no idea what to say or do, and he certainly wasn't good at apologies. So, he stood there thinking what to say.

He took a step closer, "Aziraphale I-"

"No, Crowley! I need you to leave!" Aziraphale choked out behind tears.

"Have you known who I was the entire time, angel?"

"Yes."

Crowley continued to stand there in silence, slowly taking steps back as he did so.

"Leave, Crowley."

 _Fuck_ he was begging now, and Crowley couldn't stand it. With thoughts running through he head how to take this, he finally decided to leave. If the Angel needs a century to come talk to hin again, Crowley will sure as hell give him a century. He needed time to think anyways.

And with that Aziraphale was left alone in his dark, candlelit, shop. Hot tears flowing down his cheeks he couldn't seem to stop, or even figure out why they were happening.

* * *

It wasn't a century like Crowley had thought it would be, but it sure as hell felt like one. It was exactly 3 months before Aziraphale came to his flat across town.

"Crowley?" He called out as he knocked.

"Aziraphale!" The demon shouted, with a little more enthusiasm in his voice than he would admit.

Aziraphale froze at his name as Crowley walked up to him,

"Angel, whatever I did over the years, regardless of if I knew I was doing it or not, I'm sorry. I apologise" The demon said after afew moments of silence.

Aziraphale nodded slowly, opening and closing his mouth trying to figure out what to say.

At last he settled on, "It's quite alright, my dear."

"But it's not, angel! I don't even know how long this has been going on and I don't even know all that I've done to you!" Crowley snapped, which he instantly regretted with Aziraphale's hurt expression.

For the first time Aziraphale didn't feel forced to give an answer, and he finally spoke what was on his mind.

"You were an Archangel in heaven"

Crowley nodded, not wanting to interrupt him.

"You were Raphael, the angel to help hang the stars and heal others. And then you fell"

At this point he didn't know where Aziraphale was going with this, but he wasn't going to stop him now. He nodded again.

"I was made for you, Crowley. I was literally made by the Almighty herself to serve you! And never once did you even notice after all these centuries!" The angel cried out. He didn't expect he would let it all out that easily, but now that it was out he couldn't stop.

"Of-Raphael, Crowley! That is what I was named! That is what I called myself while I was in Heaven! Did you even know I existed?!"

Crowley looked at Aziraphale, really looked at him, and he couldn't help the sob that broke out of his throat.

"No I didn't, angel." He answered honestly.

"But I do now, and you know me."

"That doesn't matter, Crowley! I'm a Princapality of Heaven, I am below Archangels! Especially the archangel I was _created_ to serve!" The angel yelled, emotions seeping out of him that Crowley soaked up like a sponge.

Aziraphale stood there and sobbed, looking for some sort of comfort but having no idea how to ask.

He didn't need to ask. Crowley wrapped his arms around him and put the Angel's head on his shoulder. The grip the Angel had would've killed him if he was human.

"I was made for you, Raphael. I have no other purpose than to serve you" Aziraphale croaked.

"Angel, I'm not in Heaven anymore. And neither are you! The ranks we had don't matter anymore. You have more of a purpose than to serve." The demon practically begged trying to get the Angel to understand.

Aziraphale shook his head, "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way, my dear." He said sadly.

"Then we can make it work that way, angel!"

Crowley let go of the Angel, wrapping his hands with his and getting on his knees.

"Have you ever seen an Archangel beg, Aziraphale? I'm begging you to understand, you're not beneath me or have no other purpose than to serve!"

Aziraphale looked down at him with surprise, and nodded slightly. Something no one else but him would've noticed. It gave Crowley hope.

Crowley rest his head against the Angel's legs, taking in his scent and emotions.

"Can we really be equals, Crowley?" Aziraphale asked after awhile.

Crowley slowly lifted his head to look at him, and with all the honesty and love he could muster, nodded earnestly.

Aziraphale could feel the love on his expression, a love he had felt throughout the millennia. He knew Crowley loved him, and he knew he loved Crowley back. But with the former Angel's rank he thought it would be impossible, but now he has hope.

Aziraphale tightened his grip in Crowley's hands, and got on his knees beside him.

"I love you, Crowley." Aziraphale muttered to him.

The rush of love was immediate, almost knocking Aziraphale over if he was honest. It was pure luck that long, gentle, arms wrapped around him before that happened.

"There's still so much we need to talk about, Angel" Crowley muttered against his ear.

Aziraphale nodded, "But for now, I wouldn't mind a little rest."

He could practically feel the smile against his shoulder.

Crowley was the first one to stand up, his hand sticking out for Aziraphale to grab. And he did.

That was the best sleep he'd had in over a millennia, especially because he knew Crowley would be there when he woke up.

And when his eyes finally opened he could feel the sunlight on his skin. Big warm black wings were wrapped around him, and his wings were wrapped around Crowley.

They were both safe now, they were both equals.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here!  
> Instagram: florianthewitch
> 
> Tumblr: florian-ebon
> 
> Discord: Field#1897 
> 
> Youtube: Peach Butter
> 
> (We have an Ineffable Husbands Discord if you want to join!)


End file.
